


Горе - наша плата за любовь

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к серии 5х22.<br/>Бета I, Kryssa. Переводилось на Фандомную битву-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горе - наша плата за любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grief is the price we pay for love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54742) by missyjack. 



В субботний вечер весной 1999 года Лиза Брейден отрывалась в Фикл-Пич, соседнем с Сисеро городе, на концерте группы «Багровый дождь», играющей «под Принца». Несколько недель назад она закрутила романчик с бас-гитаристом и надеялась на возобновление отношений, пока не появился он — голливудский красавчик в потертой кожаной куртке, чтобы испробовать на ней свои самые дешевые приемчики соблазнения. Его звали Дин. Бас-гитаристу любви в эту ночь не досталось.

***

Горе разъедало Дина, словно раковая опухоль. Все его тело ныло этой болью, и иногда она обрушивалась на него с такой силой, что его скрючивало и тянуло блевать. Она мутила разум, и даже для выполнения самых простых действий требовалось сознательное усилие. 

Он старался таить свою боль, заворачивать вокруг себя как одеяло. Он представлял себя мумией из старого фильма, которая пыталась спрятаться за слоями одежды, чтобы другие не увидели ее ужасной сущности и проклятия, которое она носила в себе. 

***

Он получил прозвище «Дин – лучшая ночь моей жизни», что было не совсем правдой. Во-первых, ночь пятницы растянулась на трехдневный уикенд, и хотя секс был потрясающий, а постельные разговоры – словно скопированы с дешевого порно, этот секс не стал лучшим у Лизы. Однако Дин ей очень понравился, поэтому она взяла выходной еще и в понедельник. Он постоянно смешил ее, и казалось, он интересуется ею искренне, что редко встречалось у знакомых ей парней. 

И если по-честному, то секс был потрясающий.

Лиза, возможно, довольно быстро забыла его – она еще пару раз встречалась с гитаристом, так и не запомнив его имени, – а Дин просто стал очередным героем ее историй, коими она делилась с подружками. Так «Дин – лучшая ночь в моей жизни» занял место рядом со «Стивом – механиком по холодильникам», «Дейвом – ослиным членом» и «Робби – австралийцем».

***

Дин не знал точно, почему Лиза позволила ему войти и остаться. Время от времени он задавался мыслью и спрашивал себя, что он делает, заявившись в дом к женщине, которую едва знал, и рассчитывая на гостеприимство, словно близкий родственник. Но, по правде говоря, он не задумывался над тем, что чувствует Лиза. Он не мог думать ни о ком, кроме Сэма. 

Он спал на диване, время от времени – в кровати Лизы, но большей частью на диване, иногда весь день напролет. Дин вставал незадолго до того, как Бен возвращался из школы, стараясь выглядеть не совсем уж чокнутым. Он не был уверен, что ему это удается, но Бену было уже десять, а после пережитого им сверхъестественного похищения он имел более широкие представления о душевном здоровье, чем большинство обычных людей.

***

Когда Бену исполнилось восемь, Лиза устроила ему шикарное празднование дня рождения. Торт с Бэтменом, надувная комната, клоун со справкой об отсутствии судимости – все как положено. Дети налегали на сладкое, родители – на шардонне. Дин явился в той же потрепанной кожаной куртке и с теми же похотливыми взглядами. Она не знала, стоит ли ей гордиться, что он помнит ее и тот уикенд, или бояться, что он нашел ее столько лет спустя, когда она уже обзавелась ипотекой и ребенком, и теперь может решить, что она еще доступна для быстрого перепихона.

Потом Дин с братом спасли Бена и других детей. Дин очень терпеливо объяснил, как на самом деле устроен мир, а у нее голова шла кругом от идеи, что монстры реальны.

Она изменилась за восемь лет, и Дин тоже изменился. Он все еще был забавен и сексуален, но в нем чувствовалась печаль. Он вызывал у нее сложные чувства – она никак не могла решить, хочет ли переспать с ним или накрыть своим пуховым платком и накормить супом с гренками. Наверное, и то, и другое. Но это не имело значения, потому что он снова ушел от нее. 

***

Дин хотел нарушить свое обещание Сэму. Он хотел спасти его или умереть, если не получится. Он гадал, хватит ли у Кастиэля связей на небесах, чтобы помочь, но не стал молиться. Он гадал, не слыхал ли Бобби в своих путешествиях чего-нибудь, но не стал звонить. Дин годами указывал Сэму, что надо делать, и только в конце спросил его, чего же тот хочет – и он хотел для Дина именно такой жизни.

Конечно, Дин спорил сам с собой, что Сэм наверняка желал ему счастья, а не существования подобно зомби с мертвым сердцем. В любом случае, когда Дин был в Аду, то Сэм не сдержал свое обещание, он продолжил бороться, чтобы спасти Дина любым возможным способом. Тогда Дин вызывал в памяти то обещание, которое нарушил Сэм, и слышал голос Сэма, видел его раздраженное лицо, как напоминание о том, куда это все привело. Борьба с самим собой на редкость утомляла.

И хуже того, это напоминало ему, что у него теперь не было Сэма, чтобы бороться с ним.

***

После того случая с подменышами Лиза получила от Дина пару текстовых сообщений и странное электронное письмо, в которых тот спрашивал, как она и Бен поживают, но не было ни намека, что он собирается вернуться. Потом сообщения прекратились. Они с Беном переехали в другой дом в надежде, что там не будет соседства с чем-то сверхъестественным, и продолжили жить дальше. Она больше никому не рассказывала истории про «Дина – лучшую ночь в моей жизни», но иногда они вспоминали с Беном парня на клевой тачке, который их спас.

***

Дин избавился от всего огнестрельного оружия, и еще от ножей, гранат и даже соли со святой водой. Оставил только Кольт с перламутровой рукояткой. Если бы он не видел рая, то мог бы воспользоваться револьвером, чтобы прекратить боль, но мысль о том, что он окажется один в том якобы счастливом месте – в раю, – которое предназначалось им двоим, им с Сэмом, и что такого никогда уже не будет, останавливала его, и он жил дальше.

Он вспоминал свои фантазии о нормальной жизни, где у него были бы жена и ребенок, и никто вокруг не умирал бы. Мечтать легко, особенно когда знаешь, что это никогда не станет реальностью. Иногда до него вдруг доходило, когда он отправлялся с Лизой за покупками или с Беном на футбол, что, наверное, это и есть теперь его семья.

В такие моменты было больнее всего.

***

Когда Дин постучался в ее дверь спустя два с половиной года, Лиза застыла в шоке. Сначала она подумала, что он пьян, но когда она дотронулась до него, то почувствовала, что его трясет. Он выглядел опустошенным, убитым горем и нес бред.

Он бессвязно бормотал о том, что должно случиться нечто страшное, и о безопасности ее и Бена. Он сказал, что если он когда-то и думал о счастье, то это было счастье с ней и Беном. Лиза не стала говорить ему, что иногда она думала о том же.

Лиза пыталась оставить его у себя, но он отказался, и она провела несколько недель, гадая, не покончил ли он жизнь самоубийством. Она также раздумывала над тем, не завести ли ей ружье, но решила, что если надвигается что-то настолько страшное, что пугает самого Дина Винчестера, то ружье ей не поможет все равно.

***

Дин сообщил Лизе, что Сэм мертв, и только. Если рассказать вслух, то вся эта история про ангелов, которые носят тренчкоты, и демонов, и клетки, которые открываются магическими кольцами, выглядела бы нелепой даже для человека, который знает о существовании монстров. Но он каждый день рассказывал эту историю самому себе, поcкольку беспокоился, что в мире, где всех интересуют только цены на бензин, высокое содержание холестерина и травля в школе, его собственная история – история Сэма – постепенно померкнет, и он сам перестанет верить в нее. 

Иногда он делал вид, что рассказывает историю своей маме – об их детстве в дороге, о первых охотах, едва не окончившихся трагически. О ночи, когда Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд, и ночи, когда Дин поехал и вернул его. Он рассказал бы ей о том, как сидел на капоте Импалы вместе с Сэмом и одной бутылкой пива на двоих и как они смотрели на звезды, или о пьянящем чувстве, когда им удавалось спасти человеческую жизнь. Иногда вдруг всплывало счастливое воспоминание, и он купался в нем какое-то время, пока горе снова не заволакивало все и он не погружался в него, словно в пучину моря.

Дин заставлял себя помнить каждый случай, когда он плохо обращался с Сэмом, злился на него за то, что он не был таким, каким Дин желал, что не хотел того же, чего хотел Дин. Он думал о всех разах, когда он так боялся потерять Сэма, стискивая его так крепко, что чуть не ломал ему ребра. В самые мрачные минуты Дин даже представлял себе, что Сэм, где бы он ни находился, был рад наконец избавиться от него.

***

Лиза не совсем представляла себе, что рассказывать друзьям и родственникам, когда они спрашивали про Дина. Живя в маленьком городе, где люди знают тебя всю жизнь, трудно найти объяснение для таинственного незнакомца, который откуда ни возьмись материализовался из прошлого. Хотя с другой стороны, когда тебе и твоему восьмилетнему сыну приходится рассказывать небылицы, чтобы скрыть кровавое неистовство подменышей, оправдать появление нежданного гостя не так уж сложно. 

Она сказала Дину, что тот может оставаться, сколько пожелает. Она говорила себе, что это не романтическая сказка про то, как вдруг появляется сексуальный любовник из прошлой жизни, и они понимают, что просто созданы друг для друга. Дин пришел сюда, потому что нуждался в убежище – от борьбы, может быть, от мира – и выходило, что Лиза оказалась единственной, к кому он мог податься. 

Лиза хотела облегчить его состояние, но не знала, как. Иногда она чувствовала, что подводит его, потому что не могла остановить его боль, и почти ничто из того, что она предпринимала, не давало ему утешения. А иногда она обижалась на Дина, когда тот отказывался разговаривать с ней, словно был единственным человеком на свете, потерявшим близкого. 

Она поняла, что ревнует к тому, как он цепляется за свою боль сильнее, чем за нее.

***

Дин думал, что ничего не выходит. Он портил все сейчас, как до этого уже испортил всю свою предыдущую жизнь. Он не был нормальным и никогда не знал, что это значит, и не имел представления, как это – жить нормально. Вокруг протекала простая, каждодневная рутина, в которой он ничего не смыслил: каков срок хранения у молока, какой мусор в какой контейнер выбрасывать. Он часами мог стоять в супермаркете, пытаясь вычислить, сколько рулонов туалетной бумаги в неделю нужно семье из трех человек. 

Все, чему он учился всю жизнь, теперь ничего не стоило. Енохианский стал совершенно бесполезен, когда надо было вычислить расписание доставки Бена в школу, а меткая стрельба не помогала понять, что свитера Лизы нельзя стирать в горячей воде. 

Он не чувствовал почвы под ногами; Дину казалось, что его унесло в открытое море. У него не стало четкого ориентира на горизонте – не стало _Сэма_ – чтобы бросить якорь.

***

Проходили недели за неделей, и у Лизы возникло ощущение, что Дин хотел бы быть где-то в другом месте, а остается с ней только потому, что слишком сломлен, чтобы сдвинуться с места. 

Она не могла решить, хочет ли, чтобы он ушел. Несмотря на все свои чувства, Лиза так и не определилась, чего в них больше – жалости или любви. Она могла бы послушаться сердца, но все-таки была исключительно практичной женщиной, которая вела успешный бизнес и в одиночку растила сына. Ей предстояло решить, нормально ли скажется на Бене присутствие у них на диване алкоголика в депрессии. 

Но Дин хорошо, ну насколько это позволяло его состояние, ладил с Беном, и сын уже обожал его. Может быть, Дин не останется надолго, или останется, но в любом случае она убеждала себя, что присутствие в их жизни заботливого, доброго человека – это неплохо.

***

В хорошие дни жизнь с Лизой и Беном ощущалась по-странному безопасной, словно он спрятался в коконе из теплых одеял. И пока Дина пожирало чувство вины, что он нашел себе уютное гнездышко, в то время как Сэм страдает от хрен знает каких пыток, он все никак не мог решить, готов ли снова вернуться в мир. 

У Дина медленно прояснялось в голове, как если бы он выходил из викодинового угара. С одной стороны, он мог теперь лучше думать, и это было здорово; с другой — боль стала еще сильнее, но он только радовался ей.

Он гадал, надо ли ему двигаться дальше: сесть за руль и ехать вперед. Может, нужно добраться до Бобби и найти себе какую-нибудь охоту.

Но потом случилась очень странная вещь, а Дину к странному было не привыкать. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что Сэм наблюдает за ним. А потом на несколько месяцев это ощущение пропало, но Дин знал, что Сэм никуда не делся. Он проверил знаки и знамения: ничего сверхъестественного. Он даже на пару дней прекратил пить, просто чтобы проверить. Дин самым нутром своим чувствовал, что Сэм видит его и хочет, чтобы все оставалось, как есть.

И пока Дину было этого достаточно.


End file.
